battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic Research and Development
Main Page Land and Air Forces '' ''Naval and Aerospace Forces The New Arcadian Research and Development (NARR&D) is dedicated to advancing the technology, infrastructure, industry, and colonial assets of the New Arcadian Republic domestically and abroad. Technology Researched Technologies= *Basic Technologies *Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) *Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) *Lasers (obtained through trade) *Advanced Rocketry *Energy Storage *Asteroid Mining *Laser Weapons *Magnetic Accelerating Cannons *Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) *Sublight Drive *Antimatter *Stealth Systems *Weapons Satellites *Warp Detection *Advanced Missile Systems *Guided Munitions *Advanced Laser Weapons *Biotechnology *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Warp/Hypersail *Advanced Physiology *Advanced Targeting Systems *Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) *FTL Communication (obtained through trade) *Advanced Nuclear Technology *Advanced Metallurgy and Material Sciences *Nanobot Fabrication *Super Soldiers *Advanced Combat Gear *Orbital Lasers *Particle Beams *Point Defense Lasers *Antigravity *Super Laser Weapons *Heavy Ship Lasers *Blink *Advanced Particle Beams *Super Fast Warp *Warp Disruption *Telepedoes *Electrolasers *Basic Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Advanced Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Sentient Artificial Intelligence (Delusion) *Battle Robots (Delusion) *Advanced Cloak (Delusion) *Advanced Electronic Warfare (Delusion) *Basic Mind Control (Delusion) *Miniaturization (Israel) *Warp Synchronization *Advanced Scanning Systems *Warp Attack Defense Systems |-|Technologies being Developed= *Advanced Carbon Nanotubes *Advanced Mind Control *Gamma Ray Weaponry |-|Plans for the Future= *We are in the realm of the unknown now... Colonial Holdings Earth and Sol System Colonies= We have several small islands and bases around Arcadia and the Sol System under our control. 25% of colonial income total. *'Ferdilapolis' :A booming city on Mars in the Arcadia MC-03 quadrangle. 5% of colonial income. *'Maridia' :Another NAR city in the Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle of Mars. 5% of colonial income. *'Arcmartia' :The third NAR city in the Martian Arcadia MC-03 Quadrant, featuring huge mining and industry like her sisters. 5% of colonial income. |-|Outreach Colonies= The Outreach Colonies are small bases throughout the Sol System which serve as forward operating bases and listening posts. 5% of colonial income total. *'Base Outreach I' :A secret NAR military base in the asteroid belt. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach II' :An NAR base, this time on the Saturn moon of Hyperion. It serves as a forward command base, with some mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach III' :A forward command base on Saturn's moon of Phoebe that serves as a forward command base, with some mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach IV' :An NAR listening post on Saturn's moon of Janus. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach V' :An NAR outpost on Neptune's moon of Despina. Some limited mining and industry. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VI' :Another forward operating base for the NAR on Neptune's moon of Nereid. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VII' :An NAR listening post on Neptune's moon of Larissa. <1% of colonial income. *'Base Outreach VIII' :An NAR base with mining and industry in the Phoenicis MC-17 Quadrangle on Mars. Surrounded by ANF territory, it is very secure. 5% of colonial income. |-|Tenelapis Colonies= Our Tenelapis colonies are primarily used as forward bases, but feature large civilian populations, mining operations, and other civilian services. 50% of colonial income total. *'Cavraernia' :A booming city just north of Vent Gamma, with the largest industry of any colony, a large military base, and several mining operations. Also the home of the restaurant "Tenelapis-to-Go." 20% of colonial income. *'Tenecadia' :Although not the largest NAR colony, it still has large industry and mining operations, along with some ship building and military activity. Located just west of Cavraernia. 35% of colonial income. *'Arcadelapis' :Another NAR city on Tenelapis which has significant mining and industry. 5% of colonial income. |-|Caelmare Colonies= Our Caelmare colonies are primarily military, as it is extremely dangerous for civilians there. 25% of colonial income total. *'Caelmarea' :A military base in the making. Has some industry, and serves as a forward base for our operations out in the galaxy. It features massive sub-sea surface mining operations. 25% of colonial income. |-|Complete List of Colonies= Celestial Bodies Under Full NAR Control *Venus *Hyperion *Phoebe *Janus *Despina *Nereid *Larissa Colonial Cities *Cavraernia, Tenelapis *Tenecadia, Tenelapis *Arcadelapis, Tenelapis *Calmarea, Caelmare *Ferdilapolis, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Arcmartia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars *Maridia, Arcadia MC-03, Mars Military Outposts *Outreach I - Asteroid Belt *Outreach II - Hyperion, Saturn *Outreach III - Phoebe, Saturn *Outreach IV - Janus, Saturn *Outreach V - Despina, Neptune *Outreach VI - Nereid, Neptune *Outreach VII - Larissa, Neptune *Outreach VIII - Phoenicis MC-17, Mars Super Factories 'Super Factory I' A small super factory located in central Arcadia in the Izmar region. It mainly produces industrial components and weapons, along with small flying ships, armored vehicles, aircraft, and other small assets. 'Super Factory II' A much larger super factory located in orbit around Venus's southern pole. It produces larger flying ships, as well as smaller ones. It is also capable of producing industrial components and armroed vehicles in a pinch. 'Super Factory III' Another larger super factory, this time located deep underground on Tenelapis. This one produces surface vessels, as well as industrial components, aircraft, and armored vehicles. It is capable of producing some small aerospace craft. 'Super Factory IV' Located on Mars in the Arcadia MC-03 Quadrangle, this is another large super factory. Currently it produces aerospace craft exclusively, though once Mars becomes completely terraformed, armored vehicles, aircraft, and surface vessels will begin production as well. Super Weapons 'Enlignumlapis Railgun Turret Network' The Enlignumlapis turret network is a circle of 8 gigantic railguns, each twice the size of a Doomaday gun. They can use a variety of projectiles, but most commonly use a 3km radius shell with the power of 4 Doomsdays, that travel 6km per second. Each gun can reload every 10 seconds, but can only shoot 4 bullets a minute, or else the projectiles will melt the barrel. Defending the circle of guns are three ECM areas scattered around, with three towers each area, which make the Enlignumlapis impossible to lock on or attack, until the ECM areas are destroyed. Underneath the Enlignumlapis is a complex system of 8,194 supercomputers, which together can make 10 trillion calculations a second. This was originally used for its original purpose of destroying a massive asteroid that wiped out most of New Belkan's citizens (explaining why the New Belkan area became desolate), which was sadly overshadowed by the news of the Order Empire. The supercomputer nowadays operates to destroy fast moving objects, like plane squadrons, fast flying ships, etc. In general, the whole facility of Enlignumlapis covers a radius of 100km, mostly due to the ECM areas being so far away from the main turret system. Category:Flagged